


【包托/杰托】意外

by Gernando



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gernando/pseuds/Gernando
Summary: AU杰拉德x托雷斯开篇预警*命案描写*微车*无逻辑不悬疑的悬疑请自己注意避雷*
Relationships: Steven Gerrard/Fernando Torres
Kudos: 7





	【包托/杰托】意外

*

L市最近出现了连环杀人案，作为负责人的杰拉德已经一周没回过家了，但还是毫无线索，甚至连目击证人都没有，他忙得晕头转向，昨夜又下了大雨，他刚在自动售货机里买了咖啡准备呼吸一下新鲜空气提提神，局里来了电话说发现了新的被害人。跟上一个案子一样，二十岁左右的女性，雨夜被人尾随至家中，在家里被残忍地杀害，左手无名指上戴着一枚罐装饮料的铝制拉环。

“有目击证人吗？”杰拉德不抱希望地问，先来的同事犹豫了一下，“好像有，说是加班回来在楼下看见平时没见过的人，但是雨太大了看不清，他也没想太多，直接回家了，也是他觉得不对报的警。”

“现在人在哪里，能见一面吗？”“是被害人对门的邻居，刚刚谈过话，准备到局里配合做笔录。”

“可以详细地说一下当时的情景吗？”杰拉德看着眼前的青年，二十岁中后期的模样，焦糖色的眼睛干净澄澈，金发柔顺服帖，脸上还有几粒雀斑，看起来是容易让人产生好感的类型，杰拉德不自觉放缓语气，“费尔南多先生？”

费尔南多第一次见到死人，还是被连环杀手杀死的人，虽然不至于手足无措但也没好到哪儿去，脸色有些苍白，杰拉德将刚买的咖啡推到他面前：“边喝边说吧。”

费尔南多和死者黛拉做了半年的邻居，关系还不错。黛拉的男友有暴力倾向，经常酗酒后动手殴打黛拉，费尔南多也是无意间看到黛拉的伤痕才知道这件事的，也劝过她报警，但是被黛拉阻止了，她说是自己和家人断绝关系跟着男友私奔了，如果男友进监狱了，她也不知道自己该怎么生活。

昨晚看黛拉家里好像有人，今天他上下班回家都没见过黛拉，担心她又被男友打了，敲门没有回应，电话无人应答，情急之下报了警，没想到发现了黛拉的尸体。能够及时被费尔南多发现也算是机缘巧合，杰拉德垂眸，凶手一般会挑选的都是与社会联系不太密切的女性，如同黛拉这样与家人断绝关系，住在偏僻地方，做着日结工作的人，即使她们死去也往往要过上三四天才会被人发现，更方便罪犯处理证据，没想到黛拉有这样一个热心的邻居，这次搜查出来的信息应该会比往常丰富很多。

杰拉德多看了费尔南多两秒，继续问：“有见到可疑的人吗？”

完成工作时已经是晚上十二点，费尔南多看了一眼墙上的时钟，活动了一下酸痛的脖子，本来想着加完班雨能小一点，没想到越来越大，水流均匀地覆盖了光滑的玻璃幕墙，整栋建筑物看起来都像不能呼吸了一样。

他从末班公交车上下来的时候是十二点四十五分，计算着到家后洗个澡收拾一下，两点钟之前睡觉，还能睡五个小时。他盘算完一抬头，看见黛拉家亮着灯，隐约有人影晃动，又是男朋友吗，费尔南多有点担心，准备一会儿找个借口过去敲敲门，确认一下黛拉的安全，他还没想好理由，灯就灭了。

是睡了吗，那去敲门应该算是打扰吧？他正这么想着，一个穿着雨衣的男人跟他擦肩而过。雨水急而密地下坠，水汽连缀成一片白茫茫的帷幕，在地面上跳跃几下之后汇入水流哗啦啦流进幽深的下水道口，两人之间像隔了磨砂玻璃，费尔南多没看清他的脸，再加上正在思考黛拉的事情，没再多看男人一眼，回到家洗澡的时候才发觉好像从来没在这边见过这个男人。

“我也不知道他是不是就是那个人，”费尔南多苦恼地捏了捏鼻梁，“能记得的只有个子比我高一点，五公分左右，雨衣太大了看不清身材，但是应该跟您的体形差不多。”

“我没有多看几眼，很抱歉。”眼前的青年紧紧地抿着嘴巴，微微向上的肩膀随着一声叹息漏了气的气球似的迅速塌下来，清秀的脸上满是懊恼之色。

有点可爱，这样的想法在大脑里一闪而过，杰拉德说：“没有关系，已经帮了我们很大的帮了。”“今天就先到这里吧，感谢您的配合，后期我们可能还会找您确认一下信息。”

杰拉德边站起来边对旁边的警察说，“我先去法医那边看看，你们两个整理一下笔录。”费尔南多看着男人离开的背影，将手里的咖啡装进口袋，离开了警察局。

*

今天是黛拉被杀的第三天，对面的门上还贴着封条，门前的黄色警戒线明明白白地告诉人们这里发生了重大的变故，费尔南多想起出差的前男友接到黛拉被杀的消息赶回来，看过遗体后在房门前失魂落魄地站了很久的样子，心里无端地有一丝怅然。

可是活着的人还要继续，他关上门，家里的卫生纸没有了，他得去买一些回来。早春的夜晚深而重，带着些许潮湿的凉意，费尔南多拎着大袋的抽纸一个人走在路上，寒气透过薄薄的衬衫扎进皮肤，连心脏也跟着一起打了个寒颤，路灯把他的影子拖得很长很长，这长长的影子旁边赫然还有半截影子。

有人跟在他身后！凉气从脊椎骨一瞬间窜到后脖颈，费尔南多全身的汗毛都竖起来，想起雨夜里见过的那个男人，咽了口口水，硬着头皮加快脚步继续往前走。

他没听见对方的脚步声，但是那半截影子却保持着和他一样的频率一直跟着他，他快它也快，他慢它也慢，费尔南多没敢回头看。万一只是同路呢，他在心里这样安慰自己，但到底放心不下，脚步一拐，转进一条小巷，躲在拐角处。

那人果然跟了进来，费尔南多鼓起勇气，拎着卫生纸用力地照着他的头上抡过去，对方被打懵了，费尔南多趁机把他摁在墙上，借着不甚明亮的路灯的光看清了他的脸：“警...警官？”

杰拉德先是被从天而降的卫生纸砸昏了头，接着又被死死地按住，本能地准备反击的时候看到了青年因为惊讶而变得圆溜溜的焦糖色眼睛，被打了的火气一下子消弭得无影无踪，有点无奈地开口：“是我，所以能先放开了吗？”

“什么？”青年还没回过神，反应过来才慌里慌张地松开他，一下子红了脸：“哦哦哦，对不起，我以为是......”

“没事，”杰拉德活动了一下有点发麻的胳膊，他本来是打算跟费尔南多打个招呼，但是一直没找到开口的时机，只能跟在他身后，没想到被误会了，“有这种意识是好的，我能理解。”

他说着觉得鼻子里有什么东西正在缓缓地流下来，下意识抹了一把，对着手上的鼻血陷入了沉默，一边的费尔南多看着他的脸色越变越黑，赶紧愧疚地把罪魁祸首卫生纸拆开献给杰拉德。

“这里附近虽然没有监控，但是有私家车上的行车记录仪恰好拍到了你说的那个人跟着黛拉的影像，”杰拉德坐在费尔南多家的沙发上，鼻子里塞着的纸团让他看起来有些滑稽，但是表情很严肃，“所以你应该是这个案子唯一的目击证人。”

“说不准那个杀人犯也是这样想的，所以我今天才会过来，明天开始会有警察暗中跟着你保证你的安全，巡警也会加强这一片的巡逻，今天晚上我就暂时在这里呆一晚。”

“啊...”费尔南多张了张嘴，又找不到理由反驳，杰拉德倒是很自然：“能麻烦你给我一条毯子吗？”

费尔南多从柜子里拿了备用的被子给他，想了想又拆了一套洗漱用具放在盥洗台上。杰拉德拿起和费尔南多明显是情侣款的粉色牙刷和漱口杯的时候微妙地挑了下眉，用一种似笑非笑的表情看着站在卫生间门口的费尔南多，他鼻子的血已经止住，纸团早就被丢进垃圾桶，又变回那个成熟还有点英俊的警官。

费尔南多下意识回避他的眼神，有些没底气地解释：“超市买一赠一送的。”

“哦。”杰拉德点点头，像是勉强认同了他这个说法，费尔南多有心解释，又怕说不清越描越黑，只好默默地把话咽进肚子里。怎么会有警察是这样的。费尔南多躺在床上腹诽，但是好像也没有讨厌的感觉？

杰拉德醒得很早，但是费尔南多比他醒得更早，黄油煎出的鸡蛋散发浓郁香气，边缘蓬松焦脆，和同样被煎香的培根和融化的芝士一起夹进面包片里。杰拉德自来熟地走进厨房，“有什么我能做的吗？”

费尔南多正在倒牛奶，闻言想了想，“把碟子帮我拿出来吧，在上面的柜子里。”他的本意是等他把牛奶倒完给杰拉德让出位置，没想到杰拉德直接在他身后伸手开了柜门，男人的体温从极近处传来，费尔南多只要稍微动一动后背就能碰上杰拉德的胸膛，他好像被谁按下了暂停键，连呼吸都变得小心翼翼起来。

杰拉德问：“要大一点的还是小一点的？”

他的声音低沉，在胸腔里嗡嗡地回响引起轻微地震动，费尔南多脊背上一片发麻，舔了下嘴唇说：“大一点的吧。”

“好。”杰拉德说着取了碟子，顺手关了柜门，意味不明地看着费尔南多红透了的耳朵笑了一声，转身去摆放餐具，费尔南多把牛奶放进微波炉，然后清理流理台上刚刚不小心撒上的奶渍。

黛拉死去后的第三周，仍然有命案的发生，杰拉德隔两三天来费尔南多家一次，美名其曰保护证人，费尔南多则觉得他就是来蹭饭的，好在杰拉德也不是空手来的，要么给费尔南多一把小朋友送给他的糖，要么是局里发的福利水果，要么是一束受害人家属在凶手被找到之后感谢他硬要塞给他的花，费尔南多也就勉强当他是在和自己搭伙吃饭，心情好了也会发发信息问他晚上想吃什么。

周末杰拉德会抽时间教费尔南多一些简单的格斗动作，“我在警校的时候实战一直是第一，你可不要丢我这个老师的脸。”

“谁认你是老师了吗？”费尔南多翻了个白眼，才教了他两周就急吼吼地说要抽查一下他的学习成果，哪有这么着急的老师啊？

杰拉德不知道他的想法，那天费尔南多把他按住他就发现费尔南多有点格斗的天赋，不能白白浪费，他摆好姿势：“我们开始吧？”

“攻击我。”

回应他的是费尔南多带着风声呼啸而来的一记重拳，还是有点嫩，杰拉德在心里下了评价，灵巧地避开，向费尔南多出拳。两人来回过了几招，费尔南多硬是没沾上杰拉德一片衣角，他倒也不着急，慢慢地寻找杰拉德的弱点，一记手刀砍向杰拉德颈间，被杰拉德一把抓住手腕。

“挣开。”

费尔南多依言试图从杰拉德的桎梏里挣脱，旋转手腕用力下沉，把自己的手抽了出去。杰拉德眼神一变，顺势绕到费尔南多背后紧紧地抱住他，在他耳边说：“挣开试试。”

陡然被抱住的感觉让费尔南多一惊，男人的怀抱坚实温暖，宽厚的胸膛实打实地贴着青年的后背，费尔南多的心跳前所未有的快，温暖的气流随着杰拉德话语吹拂至费尔南多耳畔，让他忍不住抖了一下。

男人轻笑，似乎为这微小的反应放松了警惕，费尔南多趁机抓住他的手臂用力一扭，杰拉德的手臂被他反剪在身后，狼狈地单膝跪在地上。费尔南多气恼于他这突如其来的背后拥抱，不但没松手，还稍稍用了力气，杰拉德无奈地笑了一下，迅速地用没被抓住的那只手去够费尔南多的腿，成功地让失去平衡的费尔南多惊慌地松开手，到底不想让人真的摔倒，杰拉德的手臂一经脱困就迅速地勾住费尔南多的腰，整个人也被过大的惯性拉扯着几乎扑倒在费尔南多身上。

好在杰拉德另一只手及时地撑住了地面，让姿势变成了他跪伏在青年身上，右手还垫在他的腰下，两人四目相对，连空气里沉浮的灰尘都在那一瞬间静止了。费尔南多仿佛能够清晰地听见自己心脏砰砰跳动的声音，杰拉德的眼睛是纯澈的蓝色，瞳孔括约肌的收缩使那片蓝色里的复杂花纹有所变换，黑色的瞳孔像是海水漩涡里出现的神秘黑洞，让费尔南多的视线忍不住想要往更深处探寻。

两人之间的距离很近，杰拉德不敢再和他对视，眼神随意地下落，定格在青年的嘴唇上，费尔南多的唇瓣是健康的淡粉色，大概是春季天气干燥的原因，嘴唇上有微小的未脱落的死皮，杰拉德有一刻的恍神，想替他润一润。

好在他很快清醒过来，干咳一声起身：“做的不错。”

“啊，”费尔南多干巴巴地答应，“是老师教得好。”

两人不再斗嘴，致力于用充满的赞美的对话来掩饰此刻的尴尬，杰拉德摸了摸脖子，有点别扭地说：“总之，希望你还是不要用到这些技巧。”

费尔南多那颗遇到他总是跳得很快的心脏，在听到这句话之后，终于漏了一拍。

*

又是一周过去，连环杀人案还是迟迟没有实质性的进展，给杰拉德带来了不少了麻烦。他本来就忙得焦头烂额，偏偏不知道局里谁把有连环凶杀案的消息贩卖给了媒体，不但有每个案件的具体情况，甚至将有唯一的目击证人这件事也透露了出去。

新闻一经发布，整个城市都人心惶惶，虽然之前就有过隐隐约约的流言，但此刻被媒体证实，年轻女孩们都被吓得不敢出门，要求警察快点找出凶手的留言雪花般地涌向政府留言板，市长立刻向警察局长施压，命令他快点结案，局长把杰拉德叫到办公室一通训诫，甚至言语中透露出随便找个倒霉蛋出来结案的意思。

杰拉德自然没有这样做，而且他觉得这个案子没有想象中的那么简单，迄今为止发现的实际案件中有两起跟别的案件稍微有一点区别，让他觉得很别扭。人的手指围度大小都是不同的，凶手所挑选的被害人都是手指恰好能塞进拉环，可是这两起案件中的被害人手上的拉环和手指的尺码并不相符，更像是强行塞进去的，不能完全排除有人模仿作案的可能性……

即使抓到杀害黛拉的凶手，这个案子也并不能算是真正的完结，但他所拥有的唯一线索就是那份行车记录仪的影像记录和费尔南多这个唯一可能见过犯人的人，实在是很难......等等，费尔南多！杰拉德一惊，连忙掏出手机拨打费尔南多的号码，报道里提到有目击证人，费尔南多就住在对门，犯人肯定也想得到这一点，并且知道他的具体地址……

电话迟迟没有接通，杰拉德骂了一句脏话，抓起车钥匙就往外面冲。

屏幕已然碎裂的手机不断在地板上震动，却无人问津。费尔南多身处一片黑暗的地下室之中，听见下楼梯的声音匆匆传来，用力地捂紧了自己手臂上的伤口，屏住了呼吸。

20分钟之前费尔南多因为有点低烧请假提前下班回家，站在家门口掏出钥匙插进门锁的那一刻感觉有人在看着他，一个戴着口罩和黑色棒球帽的男人，手揣在口袋里，上下审视着他，接收到费尔南多的目光，饶有兴趣地问：“你住在这里吗？”

费尔南多全身都僵住，有些昏沉的大脑瞬间清醒，握着门把手的掌心生生沁出冷汗，他努力让自己镇定下来，“对，上周搬来的，你也是这栋楼的住户吗？”

男人歪了下头，想了想说：“不是，我是来找人的。”

“哦，”费尔南多心脏猛地一跳，还是装出波澜不惊的样子，拉开房门，“那你继续找吧。”

男人看着他，一副不置可否的表情，费尔南多一边关门一边伸手摸手机，门即将关上的时候被一只手用力把住：“有一件事很有趣。”

男人的恶意在静默的空气里蛇信子一样肆无忌惮地向前延伸，“你和上一任租户，好像都是金发呢。”

他认出来了！费尔南多本来也没觉得这样能把他混弄过去，只恨自己没有快点关门。对了，门，他用力把门往里狠狠一拉，男人霎时发出一声惨叫，显然是被激怒了，从口袋里掏出一把刀向他冲来。

杰拉德的教学也算小有成效，费尔南多及时避开这致命一击，手机从口袋里滑落，被男人一脚踢飞。

男人显然也是学过格斗的，来势汹汹，费尔南多发了烧没什么力气，躲闪不及，手臂上被划了一下，血流如注，涌来的痛感让他意识到这样很危险，用尽全身力气向男人一撞。

男人被他撞得连连后退，架上的摆放的玻璃花瓶直直地坠落下来，恰好砸在男人的头上，伤口涌出汩汩的血液遮住了男人的视线，费尔南多当机立断，打开门飞速逃跑。

门咣当一声在身后重重关上，费尔南多心急如焚，偏偏左腿在和男人的缠斗中被踹到，骨头好像有点问题，钻心的疼，他只能勉强拖着伤腿往下跑，这样跑肯定是跑不快的，因为加大搜查力度的原因前几天抽调来保护他的警员尽数被调了回去，现在也不是下班时间，小区里没有多少人，他看了一眼手腕上的表，还有三分钟巡逻车就会来，照例会去他家查看情况，只要三分钟就行……

他心里有了计较，打开单元门又重重关上，转身往地下室走，没过几秒钟听见了门被猛地打开的声音，费尔南多咬着嘴唇，捂着伤口在地下室最里面的角落屏住呼吸蹲下。

男人的脚步声急促得像是黛拉死的那天夜里落下的雨点，啪啪啪啪地打在费尔南多的鼓膜上，他连眼珠都不敢转，只希望男人以为他已经逃走，快点去外面追他。男人果然如他所料地飞一般下楼拉开门出去追人，还有120秒，费尔南多松了一口气，正打算慢慢站起来，又听见单元门吱呀一声被拉开的声音。

“妈的，被骗了。”男人阴冷的声音在狭窄昏暗的楼道里回荡，费尔南多顿时瞪大了眼睛，后背上沁出的冷汗黏黏地粘在他的背上，指缝里的鲜血源源不断地溢出来，费尔南多咬牙，男人一定是看到地上的血迹了，脚步声不紧不慢地向地下室而来……还有90秒，费尔南多站起来，依着墙壁，默默的闭上眼，拼一拼也未尝没有胜算。

75秒，男人在地下室入口处停住，费尔南多紧张地攥住了拳头，他隐约能看清男人的轮廓，只要他过来，费尔南多就会给他的太阳穴一拳，只要他过来......男人好像意识到他在想什么，嗤笑一声，手指在墙壁上摸索。

“找到了。”

啪的一声，头顶上的灯泡应声而亮，明晃晃地映照出费尔南多毫无血色的苍白脸孔，男人显然觉得他跑不掉了，一步一步不紧不慢地向他走来。费尔南多确实无处可逃，他有点踉跄地后退，后背贴上冰冷墙壁的瞬间心脏重重地下坠，他本来就在发低烧，失血过多引起一阵又一阵海潮般低落的眩晕，男人手里的刀被灯光映得雪亮，晃得他睁不开眼睛。

性命攸关的一刻他突然毫无预兆地想起杰拉德，那个总是关照他很有责任心的警察，如果他死在这里杰拉德会怎么样呢？

不行，不能死。想到杰拉德，不知从哪冒出了一股力气，支撑住了费尔南多的身体。

警笛声远远地传来，男人变了脸色，径直向他冲来，费尔南多强忍着不适躲到一边，踉跄着向前跑又被男人抓住，揪着他的领子想要把刀捅入他的腹部，关键时刻费尔南多死死地用手抓住了刀刃，用劲之大让男人再难向前一寸，抽也不出来，费尔南多额头上的青筋爆出来，冷汗簌簌从额头滑落，一双眼睛还是恶狠狠地盯着男人。

警笛声近在咫尺，男人咒骂一声，一脚将费尔南多踹开，三步并两步冲了出去。杰拉德比巡警到的更早一点，看到费尔南多家里的一片狼藉心下一沉，跟着血迹一路到地下室，看见费尔南多在地上躺着生死不知，身上地下全是血，一个箭步冲过去将人抱到怀里，探他的呼吸，费尔南多鼻端的气流虽然微弱，但仍有进出，杰拉德稍稍松了口气，掏出手机打了急救电话。

费尔南多短暂地晕厥又苏醒，就见到抱着他的杰拉德对着手机报出他家的地址让救护车快点来，向来冷静沉稳的脸上罕见地露出了慌张和无措，费尔南多觉得好笑，又疼得笑不出来，男人的怀抱宽厚温暖，他忍不住向里靠了一点。

杰拉德意识到他醒了，连忙扔下电话关切地看着他，“对不起，我来晚了，救护车马上就来，你先忍一忍。”

他说完就轻轻地拢住费尔南多，像是对待什么易碎品，温柔得让费尔南多有点鼻酸，他把脸埋进杰拉德怀里，眼泪毫无预兆地掉落下来，杰拉德拍了拍他的后背，在他的发顶落下了一个满含珍视的吻。

*

“你那个房子不能再住了。”“我知道。”犯人那天一脚给他踹了个骨折，费尔南多硬生生住了三个月的院，一边拖着刚刚拆了石膏还不太习惯走路的腿收拾着出院的行李，一边思考该去哪里找房子。

“要不，”杰拉德帮着他收拾，假装不经意地提议：“你去我家住？”

费尔南多停下手里的事情，看着他，杰拉德被他看得有点心虚，“犯人虽然没再作案，但是现在还没抓到，我是警察，而且我们那个小区的安保做得很不错......”

他还没把自己想了三个月想出来的几百条「费尔南多应该住在杰拉德家里」的理由说出来，费尔南多就说：“好啊。”

“不用你付房租，给我做饭就行，你别着急拒绝.....”杰拉德下意识地说完才回过神，“你刚刚说什么？”

费尔南多笑了一下，“我说好啊。”杰拉德像是掉入了蜂蜜罐子里，整个人都高兴得不像样，收拾东西的动作又快了几分，恨不得立刻把费尔南多打包回家。

费尔南多笑眯眯地看着他的动作，在杰拉德帮他穿鞋的时候突然问：“喂，你喜欢我吧？”

杰拉德和费尔南多相处了两个月，一开始只觉得他温和善良，是相处起来很舒服的类型，对他很有好感。卫生纸乌龙事件之后他觉得费尔南多窘迫的样子很可爱，因此有事没事地就往费尔南多家里跑，总是忍不住想逗逗他，也发现费尔南多对着亲近的人更像个小孩子，没有他想象的那么温柔包容，惹急了也会生气，被上司刁难了也会发牢骚，和他斗嘴输了之后会做一桌子他不喜欢吃的菜作为反击，没有那么完美，却真实的可爱。

当他意识到自己的心动的时候，他已经无法自拔地爱上了费尔南多。谁也不知道他看见满身是血的费尔南多躺在地上时有多害怕和绝望，他还有太多事情没来得及和费尔南多一起做，有太多话没来得及说，所以当他探到费尔南多呼吸的瞬间，整个人都松懈了下来，发誓此后的余生都要好好保护他，不让他受到一点伤害。

但他并不知道费尔南多的心意，系鞋带的手指微微一顿，没敢抬头看费尔南多的眼睛：“嗯，我喜欢你。”

费尔南多并没有回答他，而是自顾自地问了别的问题：“今晚吃什么？”

杰拉德愣了一下，有点失落又有点安心，至少没被直接拒绝，“你想吃什么？”

晚饭是费尔南多做的，杰拉德一个单身男人很少开火，家里的东西不怎么齐全，两个人一起出去逛超市，杰拉德结账的时候才发现费尔南多买的全是他讨厌吃的食物。

他偷偷瞄了费尔南多一眼，青年毫无解释的意思，杰拉德只好乖乖掏出钱包买单。对着一桌的食物却无从下手，杰拉德难得在和费尔南多吃饭这件事上感到了煎熬，偏偏费尔南多还用鼓励的眼神看着他，他只好硬着头皮拿起了餐具。吃得差不多之后费尔南多终于开口：“以后每顿饭都吃这些你也愿意和我在一起吗？”

“呃，当然，等等，”杰拉德被他给绕晕了，一时间没反应过来，“你刚刚说什么？”

和他在一起？是他想的那个意思吗？杰拉德有点恍惚，费尔南多笑得很狡猾，“所以你愿意吗？”

“愿意！当然愿意！”杰拉德激动得差点跳起来，能和费尔南多在一起每天吃自己不喜欢吃的东西算什么？

费尔南多终于忍不住笑出了声，事实上当他在地下室想起杰拉德的那一刻他就明白自己爱上杰拉德了，他在医院住了三个月，杰拉德就照顾了他三个月，每天警局医院两头跑，人累瘦了一圈，费尔南多虽然不说，但是全都看在了眼里，因此杰拉德建议费尔南多和他一起住的时候，他也丝毫没有犹豫地答应了。至于为什么得到杰拉德的回答之后又没了下文，还搞出来这么一出来捉弄杰拉德，费尔南多只能说，让他之前老是看他窘迫的样子取乐，活该！

*

转眼又是一年雨季，前几天才去墓地看过黛拉的费尔南多有点担心，问身边的杰拉德：“那个犯人不会又出来吧？”

那天之后警方在费尔南多家里采取到了犯人的血液样本，再加上费尔南多和犯人有过直接接触，又给警方提供了一些细节，现在已经有了大致方向，杰拉德吻了吻费尔南多的额头：“放心，他要是敢出来，只会落网的更快。”

费尔南多笑了笑：“我相信你。”

他焦糖色的眼睛里满是亮晶晶的诚挚信任，杰拉德觉得像是有小猫在拿爪子挠他，心痒得不行，低头吻住费尔南多的嘴唇。费尔南多一下子红了脸，双手放在他的胸口处轻轻推拒，“我明天还要上班......”

“我本来没那个意思的，”杰拉德往他的耳朵眼儿里吹气，“但是既然你这样说，我不行动就有点亏了。”

“喂，”杰拉德手探进睡衣下摆捏了一下费尔南多的腰，青年一下软了身子，嘴上还凶巴巴地威胁：“你明天还想不想吃饭了？”

杰拉德吻他的脖颈，声音含糊不清：“吃你就够了。”

男人的吻火热缠绵，吻遍费尔南多的每一寸肌肤，他吻他侧颈上浅褐色的痣，裸露在外的圆润肩头和平直的锁骨，胸前挺立的乳头也被含住，舌尖温柔地在浅色的乳晕上做圆周运动，费尔南多忍不住颤抖一下，双手搭在杰拉德的肩上。

窗外还在下雨，淅淅沥沥地沿着透明的玻璃往下淌，好像杰拉德指尖淌下的费尔南多分泌出来的爱液，杰拉德扶着自己的阴茎，一寸一寸地将自己送进爱人的身体里去。费尔南多的脊骨在光滑的皮肤微微隆起，像是一道雪地里的单行铁轨，青年抓紧床单，在杰拉德全部进来的那一刻满足地喟叹。

“你明明也很想要。”杰拉德逗他。

费尔南多回头瞪他，只可惜红着脸毫无杀伤力，反倒被杰拉德抓着下巴激烈地亲吻。男人含吮他的唇瓣，像在吮吸玫瑰味的软糖，要把所有甜味都舔掉才罢休，费尔南多觉得嘴巴都快要被亲肿，忍无可忍地张开嘴想要抗议，杰拉德的舌头顺势滑进来，缠着他的舌尖不肯放开，吞咽的速度赶不上唾液分泌的速度，透明的涎水顺着费尔南多的唇角极尽淫靡地淌下来。

大概是这样亲着太过别扭，杰拉德干脆和费尔南多换了个姿势，把青年抱在怀里，仰着头吻他。这个姿势进得很深，蜂拥而来的快感磨得费尔南多头皮发麻，只能攀附着杰拉德的肩膀，手指不自觉抚摸男人肩头上圆圆的枪伤。杰拉德知道他又在心疼，抓着他的手送到自己嘴边轻轻在手背上落下一吻，“我爱你。”

他蓝色的虹膜在昏暗的灯光下呈现神秘的光泽，费尔南多觉得自己几乎要陷进去，别扭地把他的头按到自己的肩上，看不见他的眼睛才肯回答：“我也爱你。”

*

珍珠白的亚麻窗帘遮挡了不少光线，让本就朦胧的清晨多了一丝淡蓝色雾霭似的幽暗，杰拉德借着这不甚明亮的晨光看见费尔南多坐在床边，唇角有一抹淡红的痕迹。

他吓得一个激灵生生坐起来，费尔南多被他吓了一跳，看见他视线固定在自己嘴巴上，下意识擦了一下，然后笑出了声，“番茄汁而已。”

他起身出门，“快点起床出来吃饭。”

杰拉德松了一口气，开始往身上套衣服，穿到一半电话响了，他手底下的警员语气严肃：“头儿，昨晚又有一起命案。”

“二十四岁女性，死亡时间昨晚一点至三点，左手无名指上戴着一枚易拉罐的拉环。”

“那个拉环……”杰拉德下意识追问，想了想没有问完，“算了，我马上到现场。”

费尔南多听了个大概，把手里榨好的番茄汁递给杰拉德，“喝了再走。”

阳光洒落在青年的脸上，连那几粒雀斑都跟着一起闪闪发光，费尔南多清澈的褐色眼睛里满是对他的信任：“这次一定能抓到他。”

杰拉德在他唇边落下一吻：“等我回来。”


End file.
